To Get Home In Time For Christmas
by TheBadIdeaBears
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and Atsushi is alone in the park missing Kinshirou, thankfully Kinshirou is always full of surprises.


**Merry Christmas everyone! So both Pandora and I decided to try our hand at the Cute High Earth Defense Club Love fandom (being unimpressed by the amount of Beppucest here) and Pandora asked for some cute and fluffy Atsushi/Kinshirou... well it's sort of cute and fluffy and marginally filthy haha Hope you all enjoy :D**

Atsushi pulls his coat tighter around himself, the Christmas Eve chill starting to creep through. He breathes warm air onto his hands, rubbing them together before shoving them deep into his pockets. He could have stayed at the bath house with the others, in the warm, but he had wanted to spend some time on his own, with his thoughts. _Daft decision_ , he thinks as he walks through the park, _now I'm cold_.

His thoughts turn to Kinshirou and instantly warmth begins to spread throughout his body. _It's been so long since I've seen him..._ Having his boyfriend studying overseas has already put enough strain on Atsushi without him now missing Kinshirou like crazy on Christmas Eve. Sure they Skype and occasionally, if the signal is good enough, they face time but for the most part Atsushi just misses him.

Kinshirou had said he wouldn't be able to make it back to Japan for Christmas and Atsushi had been devastated but he didn't kick up a fuss. _It'll be hard enough for him not coming home without me adding to it._ Now though, as he walks through the park trying to ignore the cold adamant to seep through to his skin, he wishes he had said he'd go to Kinshirou. As least that way they could have seen each other.

Something other than the cold catches Atsushi's attention: a soft, twinkling glow in front of him. He looks up and sees a huge tree covered in lights. It's not a Christmas tree, just a regular tree that someone has hung lights from but it looks beautiful. There are several that hang down from the branches, like icicles, and every so often they light up and it looks like a drop of water is running down them.

 _Wow... this is really beautiful. I wish Kinshirou could see this._

Atsushi pulls his phone out of his pocket to take a photo to send but it begins ringing suddenly. He looks at the caller ID and he can't help but smile. _Speak of the devil..._

"Hey," he says after he's pressed the answer button and holds the phone up to his ear, "I wasn't expecting you to call for another few hours. Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine," Kinshirou says. "It's just the time difference, it's already really late here."

"Of course," Atsushi says, slapping his palm to his forehead lightly. "I forgot about the time difference."

Kinshiruo chuckles and Atsushi imagines that he is rolling his eyes. "How are things?" he asks.

"Things are good," Atsushi replies. "I just left the others and I'm working home through the park. How are you?"

"I'm fine," Kinshiro says. "Look I'm sorry I wasn't able to come home this Christmas," he adds after a pause.

"It's fine," Atsushi says, "there's always next year and, I mean, you'll be coming home soon so it's not as if I have to wait that much longer to see you."

"You're amazing," Kinshirou says and Atsushi can hear the smile in his voice.

"Well I do try," he chuckles. "Did you get the present I sent over for you? I know I sent it really early but I just wanted to make sure you got it on time because I know international post can be a bit funny."

"I did, yes, thank you so much," Kinshirou says.

"Did you like it?" Atsushi asks, his heart buzzing with the knowledge that both Kinshirou got the present and it arrived safely.

"I haven't opened it yet," Kinshirou chuckles. "It's not Christmas until tomorrow."

"This is true."

"Did you get the present I sent you?" Kinshirou asks.

"I haven't yet," Atsushi admits, "but I haven't been home since this morning so it might be there when I get back."

"How far are you from home?" Kinshirou asks.

"Um still a good five, ten minutes," Atsushi says. "I stopped to look at a tree with lights hung in it. It's really pretty."

Kinshirou laughs. "You're so adorable."

"Shut up, so are you," Atsushi says and he can feel his face heating up even through the evening chill. "I was going to take a photo to send to you, just so you could see it – it's a really nice tree."

"I'm sure it is," Kinshirou says.

"I miss you," Atsushi says suddenly.

"I miss you too," Kinshirou says. "It won't be long before I see you again though."

"I know," Atsushi says trying not to sigh. "It's just difficult knowing that you're all the way over the other side of the world and I can't just see you whenever I want."

There is a slight pause before "Turn around."

"What?"

"Just turn around."

Atsushi does as he's told and his breath catches in his breath catches in his throat as he sees just who is standing behind him.

He can't quite believe his eyes but there stands Kinshirou, silvery hair practically glowing in the moonlight and the lights from the trees. Kinshirou hangs up thee phone and puts it in his pocket, smiling at him. Atsushi stands there, just listening to the dial tone, unable to move.

"Hey Atsushi," Kinshirou says, smiling brilliantly at him.

Atsushi finally seems to come to his sense upon hearing the angel in front of him speak, knowing that he's real and he's not dreaming. He hangs up his phone and stuffs it back into his pocket before closing the distance between the two of them. As he reaches him he grabs the front of Kinshirou's coat and pulls him into a fiery kiss.

Kinshirou throws his arms around Atsushi's neck, kissing him back with equal fervour, trying to close every tiny gap between their bodies as possible. All the longing, all the nights spent alone, all the absolute desperation for each other was poured into the kiss. Tongues enter the fray, making it that much more passionate and, before long, they're groaning into each other's mouths, unable to contain it.

Finally they pull back for air, both panting heavily. Atsushi presses his forehead to Kinshirou's, not wanting any more distance between the two of them. _If I don't stop touching him then I know this is real, I'm not dreaming, he really is here._ He tangles his fingers in the hair at the nape of Kinshirou's neck, his glasses fogging slightly with their mingled breath.

"Well that's a nice welcome home," Kinshirou says breathlessly, smiling up at him.

"I can't believe you're here," Atsushi, still marvelling at the fact that he is there; he's real and he can touch him. He can hold him, he can kiss him, he can...

"I wanted to surprise you for Christmas," Kinshirou explains. "I managed to get some time off to come home. It was a very last minute thing so I thought I'd come and surprise you."

"Consider me thoroughly surprised," Atsushi laughs before leaning in and pressing another gentle kiss to Kinshirou's lips. "You're so amazing, you know that right?"

"So are you," Kinshirou says, his cheeks flushing adorably and Atsushi just has to kiss him again. _He's so beautiful..._

"I'm just so happy to see you," he says.

"So shall we go back to your place?" Kinshirou asks and Atsushi recognises the suggestive tone in his voice. _That voice means one thing..._

"Yeah..." he replies, the words sticking in his throat. _Oh god this is really happening._

"I mean it's cold out here and it would be much nicer if we were inside somewhere warm," Kinshirou says, suddenly the picture of innocence.

"Sure..."

Kinshirou releases his hold on Atsushi and laces their fingers together. He gives Atsushi's hand a squeeze and Atsushi seems to come back to life. The two of them begin to make their way out of the park and in the direction of Atsushi's house. As they walk Atsushi tries to make conversation – asking Kinshirou about everything he's been up to since they last spoke – but he's so distracted by the fact that Kinshirou _is_ here that he's stumbling over his words.

The walk back seems to take forever and at the same time no time at all and before Atsushi knows what's happening they're at his front door and he's pulling out his keys to unlock it. No sooner does he have the door open then they're both inside and time seems to stop. With the door closed Kinshirou has Atsushi up against it, kissing him furiously. Atsushi barely has time to breathe, let alone think, as Kinshirou takes his bottom lip between his teeth and gives it a playful bite. Atsushi lets out a throaty groan, his hands hanging uselessly by his sides as he just allows Kinshirou to kiss him. All the pretence dropped now that they're away from the eyes of anyone else.

"Hey," Kinshirou all but purrs as he pulls back for air, "it's not fun being the only playing. Don't you want to touch me?"

"Oh god yes," Atsushi replies breathlessly, finally coming back to life and sinking his fingers into Kinshirou's hair, pulling him in for another kiss.

Tongues tangle, hands roam and it's suddenly way too hot in Atsushi's tiny hallway. Coat buttons are hastily undone with trembling fingers and soon the huge barrier between them is gone. Atsushi pulls Kinshirou as close as he can get. It's not quite skin on skin but it will do for now as Kinshirou breaks away for air, letting his head fall back and granting Atsushi access to the slender column of his neck.

Kinshirou gasps as Atsushi's teeth scrape over his collar bone – not hard enough to leave a mark but hard enough that it hurts in the most delicious way possible. He needs more. Scrambling hands begin to pull Atsushi's jumper up, breaking the kiss momentarily so he can pull it over Atsushi's head and throw it to the floor.

Both are panting for breath as Atsushi does the same thing to Kinshirous's, the pair of them instantly on each other again the second it hits the floor. _One less layer..._ With every layer that passes Atsushi can feel himself getting harder. He wants Kinshirou: he doesn't care how, he just knows that he has to have him.

"Shall we... take this... to your bedroom?" Kinshirou asks between kisses.

"Yes please," Atsushi replies breathlessly.

Kinshirou de-tangles himself and, with a playful smirk, slowly begins to make his way towards Atsushi's bedroom, keeping his eyes locked on Atsushi the entire time. Atsushi is completely blown away by everything and all he can do is stand there and watch as Kinshirou slowly begins to undo the buttons on his shirt, his eyes transfixed. Once Kinshirou's chest is tantalisingly revealed he turns his back on Atsushi.

"Coming?" he tosses over his shoulder.

"Y... yeah," Atsushi replies although it comes out more as a breathy moan. He pushes himself off the wall and follows Kinshirou towards his bedroom, undoing the buttons on his own shirt as he does.

As soon as they're inside Atsushi grabs Kinshirou by the shoulders and slams him into the nearest wall. Kinshirou lets out a gorgeous moan at the sensation, hands reaching up to claw at the open collar of Atsushi's shirt and pull them right up against each other. The skin on skin contact is like heaven and has them both moaning into each other's mouths as lips slam together again in a feverish kiss.

"Oh god, Atsushi," Kinshirou cries as Atsushi's tongue traces up his neck and his teeth tease his earlobe. "Missed you so much, spent so many nights thinking about you."

"Me too," Atsushi replies. "Wanted you like crazy, kept picturing you in my bed with me, naked."

Kinshirou's fingers sink into Atsushi's hair, pulling him down so that he can whisper hotly in his ear. "Well you've got me now."

And Atsushi realises, with a jolt to his stomach that sets him on fire, that he does have him now. Kinshirou is here and he's slipping his hands under Atsushi's open shirt, onto his shoulders, and pushing the shirt off and to the floor. Before Atsushi can fully register what has happened Kinshirou pushes himself off the wall and backs Atsushi over to his bed, pushing him down onto it as the backs of his knees hit the mattress.

Atsushi watches, eyes transfixed as Kinshirou shrugs off his own shirt, the movement effortlessly sexy and tantalising.

"You know what I thought about the most while I was on the plane back?" Kinshirou asks, his voice low and sultry with a look in his eye that says he wants to devour Atsushi completely and Atsushi can feel himself cracking at the seams.

"What?" he asks, the word sticking in his throat and choking him.

"I thought about you, spread out on your bed beneath me, writhing as I ride your cock," Kinshirou purrs as he straddles Atsushi's hips.

Atsushi can't even speak. All he can do is stare up at Kinshirou in abject wonder as he reaches down and runs his hands over Atsushi's chest, memorising every inch, stopping only to rub his thumbs over both nipples. Atsushi bites down on a moan and tries to gather his wits enough to reach out and undo the buttons on Kinshirou's jeans.

Kinshirou stops what he's doing and grinds his hips down, the friction in their jeans absolutely delicious, and Atsushi can feel Kinshirou's hard cock through the material. A moan tears itself from his throat, the sound guttural and going straight to Kinshirou's cock. He slips a hand into his back pocket and pulls out a strip of black silk, running it sensually between his fingers. Atsushi's eyes widen.

"Put your hands together," Kinshirou orders and Atsushi is helpless to do anything but wordlessly nod and comply.

He puts his hands together in front of his face and Kinshirou swiftly ties them together before manoeuvring them above Atsushi's head and tying them to the headboard. Once he's done he sinks his fingers into Atsushi's hair, fingertips massaging his scalp, and kisses him heatedly.

Not being able to touch Kinshirou nearly breaks Atsushi completely but Kinshirou more than makes up for it as he begins trailing kisses from his lips, over his jaw and down his chest. Atsushi clenches his fists, desperate to touch but unable to do so as Kinshirou stops to swirl his tongue over one of his nipples, blowing cold air on it to make it nice and hard, before going to lavish the same attention on the other. Atsushi writhes beneath him, a complete slave to his lips.

When he's satisfied with the job he's done to Atsushi's nipples Kinshirou continues kissing down his chest until he reaches the waistband of his jeans. He pops the button open and takes the zip between his teeth, fixing his burning gaze on Atsushi's eyes. Atsushi's breath catches in his throat and he feels himself getting even harder.

"Kinshirou..." he moans as nimble fingers slip under the waistband of both his jeans and his boxers.

"Yes?" Kinshirou asks, once again the picture of innocence, as if his mouth weren't inches away from Atsushi's cock as he pulls the last of Atsushi's clothes off.

"I..." The word stick in Atsushi's throat, he can barely say anything as Kinshirou stands up and slips both his jeans and his boxers off. All he can do is rake his eyes up and down his lover's body, taking in every curve and contour and commit it to memory.

"Don't worry," Kinshirou says, smirking down at him, "I'm only just getting started with you."

"You certainly got bold while you were overseas," Atsushi pants, trying to keep it together as Kinshrou begins kisses up the inside of his thigh. He can't quite believe that this is the same Kinshirou who turned red the first time they kissed but, holy shit, is he glad that it is.

"Missed you too much to hold back," Kinshirou says as he leans over Atsushi to rummage in the top draw of the beside table. He pulls out a bottle of lubricant and a condom.

"Missed you too... ah!" Atsushi says but his words tail off into in breathy moan as Kinshirou's mouth suddenly engulfs his cock.

Atsushi has always been a complete slave to Kinshirou's tongue but now, as it strokes the underside of his cock, he'd gladly worship at its alter if he could. He tries to keep his eyes fixed on Kinshirou but as he gives his cock a particularly hard suck all he can do it throw his throw his head back into the pillows and clench his fists to hold it together.

He's vaguely aware of the sound of gel being squirted out of a tube and he just about manages to open his eyes and what he sees nearly stops his heart. Kinshirou is kneeling between his legs, his lips around the head of his cock, a light blush dusting his cheeks and his fingers pushing into himself. If Kinshirou didn't have the fingers of his other hand circling the base of his cock, Atsushi would have just cum there and then.

He wants to sink his fingers into Kinshirou's hair, to push him further down on his cock but all he can do is lie back and watch as Kinshirou makes a show of adding a second finger. This is a sight he wants to burn into his brain forever so that, whenever they are apart, all he has to do is close his eyes and see this perfect image again.

"Oh god Kinshirou!" he moans as his cock hits the back of Kinshirou's throat. Kinshirou responds by moaning, the vibrations driving Atsushi crazy. He tries to thrust his hips up into more of that delicious wet heat but Kinshirou's firm grip on his hip prevents him. He desperately tries to hold it together but he knowns he's failing miserably as Kinshirou makes a show of adding another finger inside himself.

"Oh god!" he moans, clenching his fists and trying to struggle out of the bindings but there is no give. "Kinshirou please..."

Kinshirou slowly slides off Atshusi's cock with a wet pop and the sight is so erotic it's almost enough to make Atsushi explode. "Please what?"

"I need more..."

Kinshirou sits back on his thighs. He takes the condom and tears it open with his teeth before rolling the latex onto Atsushi. Kinshirou bites his lip and squirts some more of the lubricant onto his hand before coating Atsushi's cock in it. The feeling of that hand wrapped tightly around him feels amazing and Atsushi chases the feeling by thrusting his hips up.

"You look so good like this," Kinshirou purrs. "Before I leave I'm taking some pictures of you just like this to keep me going until I next come home."

All Atsushi can do is stare up at him, marvelling at how beautiful he looks kneeling above him as he positions himself just above Atsushi's cock. He smirks down at Atsushi, reaching over with he clean hand to run his thumb over Atsushi's bottom lip.

"Kinshirou..." the breathy moan is like music to Kinshirou's ears. He steadies himself by placing a hand on Atsushi's chest.

"You ready for this?" he asks.

"God yes!" Atsushi moans.

Slowly, agonisingly slowly, Kinshirou sinks down onto Atsushi's cock. The tight heat enveloping him makes Atsushi hiss, digging his nails into his palms and gritting his teeth to stop himself from moaning. Kinshirou is so tight and hot and just perfect that Atsushi really struggles, desperately trying to breathe through the pleasure. His head is spinning, there is a light sheen of sweat blossoming on his skin and all that is filling his head is Kinshirou.

And then Kinshirou starts to move.

His thighs strain from the effort as he bounces up and down on Atsushi's dick and he's never looked so tantalising. His eyes are closed in pleasure, a light blush is dusting his cheeks, neck and chest, his head is thrown back and there is a sheen of sweat making him glisten. Atsushi can't take his eyes off him and his fingers are itching to touch. He doesn't want this to be a spectator sport: he wants to touch, he wants to sink his fingers into Kinshirou's hair and pull him right up against his body.

"Kinshirou..." Atsushi pants as the angel on top of him continues to ride him. "Please I want to touch you."

"You want to touch me?" Kinshirou asks, teasingly and picking up his pace.

"Oh god, please," Atsushi practically screams as Kinshirou slams down on to him over and over. "Fuck! Please I need to touch you."

Kinshirou doesn't tease him any longer and Atsushi could cry with happiness as Kinshirou leans forward and undoes the silk. As soon as his hands are free Atsushi sits up to meet him, sinks his fingers into Kinshirou's hair and pulls him into a kiss that is all tongue and teeth nipping at plump lips. Atsushi thrusts his hips up and Kinshirou moans into his mouth.

Hands don't stop in just hair and Atsushi runs his hands all over Kinshirou's body, mapping him out and committing him to memory. He cups his cheeks, he runs his fingers over his nipples, rubbing his sides, squeezing his ass. He pressed Kinshirou to him as he continues to thrust up into him. Kinshirou rakes his nails down Atsushi's back as he drives him to ecstasy.

"Oh fuck!" Kinshirou moans as Atsushi's hand snakes between them and he begins to pump his cock. "Oh fuck Atsushi... so close..."

"Me too," Atsushi pants. He can feel Kinshirou tightening around him and he knows that he won't last much longer either. All he can think or feel is Kinshirou. He loves the feeling of their arms around each other, just having Kinshirou near and holding him as if he will never let him go is pure perfection.

Kinshirou's grip tightens, blunt nails digging into Atsushi's shoulders, making him gasp as he throws his head back. He tightens around Atsushi's cock and the world around them begins to fade. Atsushi just about hears the long, drawn out moan that rips itself from Kinshirou's throat as he thrusts up into that tight heat, hitting his prostate dead on one final time, and he cums, coating both of their stomachs.

Feeling and seeing Kinshirou come apart right before his eyes is enough to make Atsushi reach his peek as well. He clings to Kinshirou as he fills the condom, still trying to thrust up into that amazing heat so that they can both ride out their pleasure as much as possible.

Atsushi clings to Kinshirou as if he will never let him go (and if he's really honest with himself he doesn't want to). Both of them are panting heavily, still holding each other as they ride out their high. When he has caught his breath somewhat Kinshirou sinks his fingers into Atsushi's hair and slams their lips together. Atsushi's glasses are pressed into his nose but he barely notices – all he can think about is Kinshirou.

"Hey you," Kinshirou pants as he pulls away.

"Hey you," Atsushi says, equally as breathlessly. "How are you doing up there?"

"I'm amazing," Kinshirou replies. "You?"

"Never better," Atsushi says.

"Good," Kinshirou smiles before leaning back in for another kiss, lazily rubbing his tongue against Atsushi's and moaning into his mouth, the sound making Atsushi melt.

"We should probably go get cleaned up," he says as they pull apart. He's reluctant though because getting up means having to let go of Kinshirou and he wants to hold onto him for as long as possible.

"I suppose so," Kinshirou sighs.

With, what looks like, a great deal of effort Kinshirou gets off Atsushi's cock to stand on shaky legs beside the bed. He wobbles a bit and Atsushi takes his hand to steady him. He lifts it to his lips and presses a gentle kiss to the knuckles. Kinshirou flushes scarlet and looks away, down at the floor.

"You going all shy on me now?" Atsushi teases.

"No," Kinshirou lies and Atsushi can tell but he doesn't say anything, he just links their fingers together and gets to his feet. He leans down and kisses Kinshirou again. "So..." Kinshirou mumbles after the silence has stretched on a bit too long, "tissues?"

"Yes," Atsushi says. He lets go of Kinshirou and reaches over to his bedside table for a box of tissues. He hands them to Kinshirou who cleans himself off. Atsushi disposes of the condom and cleans himself off before he goes over to sit on his bed. Kinshirou joins him once he's done.

"That was amazing," Kinshirou says.

"It really was," Atsushi agrees, pulling him down onto the mattress, pulling him close and pulling the covers up over them. "It's so good to see you."

"Well I wanted to surprise you so I didn't say anything," Kinshirou says as his fingers begin tracing random patterns over Atsushi's chest, relishing the light shiver that passes through Atsushi's body.

"This was the best Christmas present ever," Atsushi smiles and pulls Kinshirou into a tight hug.

"I did get you something else as well, it's not just me," Kinshirou chuckles and snuggles up to Atsushi.

"You're amazing," Atsushi smiles.

"So are you."

"I love you," Atsushi whispers into Kinshirou's hair as Kinshirou buries his face into the crook of Atsushi's neck.

It takes him a second to register what has just been said to him but as it sinks in Kinshirou pulls back to see that Atsushi is completely and utterly sincere. His breath catches in his throat and he realises that coming home for Christmas was, quite possibly, the best idea he had ever had. He leans in and presses a kiss to Atsushi's lips and he hopes that he can convey everything he feels for him at that moment.

"I love you too," he whispers as he pulls away.


End file.
